mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flandre Scarlet Robots
The Flandre Scarlet Robots Were a series of Robots on Thunderbirds76 (now known as mintz515)'s Microsoft Sam reads Windows ERRORS Season 3 and EmergencyRanger88's Microsoft Sam reads funny ERAS SEASON 2. They were based off Flandre Scarlet, the extra boss from Buserenaia The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, a Russo-Japanese video game. Flandre 5000 Flandre 5000 is the first in the production line. She first appeared in Season 3 Episode 2, and infected Sam with the DARO Retard Capsules, then she hacked Windows XP in Season 3 Episode 3 causing XP to downgrade to 95. She explained the new rules of the toilet and then got destroyed after she went Kamikaze on Sam's arse. Flandre 7500 Flandre 7500 first appeared in the ending of Episode 3. She was appertly built with the metal of Flandre 5000. She had a plan to spread Havoc over the world, fortunately, she was destroyed after she went Kamikaze on Sam's ass in season 2 episode 2 of Microsoft Sam reads funny eras. Flandre 10000 Flandre 10000 is a revived and upgraded version of her perdecessors, which she now has her sister Remilia 9000, she has been upgraded to carry The Scarlet Virus: Symptoms include: Vomiting Nausea Diarrhea Muscle Tiredness Feeling slightly light headed Craving to eat diarrhea tacos and other wierd foods Urges to take massive dumps Abdominal Cramps Remilia 9000 Remilia 9000 is the sister of Flandre 10000, she has the ability to throw Gungnir in someone's face and causes systems to downgrade to Windows 95. Like her sister, she also carries The Scarlet Virus, but unlike Flandre 10000, she posseses The Really Sucky Virus, Flanders Edition, which unlike most versions of The Really Sucky Virus, causes people to have a massive diarrhea seizure. Keeping Lightningmaster1997 as their prisoner, and Tsumugi's rescue. Both Flandre 10000 and Remilia 9000 are collaberating with North Korea and The Weegee Robots, or any enemy of Microsoft Sam. They have locked Lightingmaster1997 in their prison at the Scarlet Mansion, in which Marisa and Reimu failed to rescue him, due to the effects of the Really Sucky Virus. But Tsumugi Kotobuki from K-OFF! successfully rescued him after many failed attempts, she now keeps Lightningmaster1997 safe with her, in which she now lives very far. Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Villains The upcoming invasion of Crimea Category:Evil Characters There has been evidence that new types of the Flandre Scarlet Robots have been ordered for use in Crimea and Flanders, Flandre 18000, a new upgraded version of the predecessors of the Flandre Scarlet Robots, and Remilia 18000, a sister version to the former. With the planning of an invasion into Crimea by Lightningmaster1997, the new Flandre robots, German robots and Remilia Robots are working with the White Ruthenian army to suppress the uprisings by the ethnic Tarter population on the orders of the authorities. They are being equipped with DARO Retard Capsules, the new '''Extreme Soviet Vodka Diarrhea Seizure Really Sucky Over 9000 Capsule '''form of the Capsule being developed by the Crimean authorities. 360.2 Million Years Ago Kana Hanazav Ruzechuposuporita